Edwards prinsessa
by romanoew
Summary: Efter BD. Det är kvällen före Nessie och Jakes bröllop och Edward är inte så glad över att behöva släppa sin dotter. Men, vilken pappa är det? En söt far och dotter stund iallafall. Kommentera gärna och läs mina anda fan-fics. : SM äger alla karaktärer.
1. My cinderella

Det var kvällen inför _den stora dagen_ och alla var i full gång med förberedelserna. Imorgon skulle min lilla flicka inte längre vara Renesmee Carlie Cullen, utan Renesmee Carlie Black. Jag kunde inte förstå hur tiden kunde gå så fort. Det kändes som att det var alldeles nyss som jag höll henne i mina armar för första gången. Men med tanke på hur länge jag har funnits på jorden och att det bara är åtta år sen, så var det nyss. Och med tanke på att jag visste att den här dagen skulle komma sen den dagen hon föddes, så förvånade mig hur ont det gjorde. Inatt skulle det bli sista gången Nessie sov hemma hos oss, i sin egen säng, i sitt egna rum. Sista natten jag och Bella fick stoppa om henne och pussa henne godnatt. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra efter imorgon, när jag inte var pappa på samma sätt längre. Imorgon, när jag har lämnat över henne till Jacob Black.

"Edward, vad tänker du på?"

Bella hade ställt sig bredvid mig och tagit min hand.

"Ingenting speciellt"

Jag kramade hennes hand.

"Edward, jag känner dig bättre än så. Och snälla, sluta tänka på det sättet. Vi förlorar henne inte"

Jag skakade bara på huvudet.

"Hon får det bra med Jacob, det vet du. Han kommer att ta hand om henne"

Jag suckade.

"Jag vet"

Jag kramade Bella hårt och länge. Vi skulle åtminstone ha varandra.

"Det börjar bli sent. Vi går hem"

Jag nickade.

"RENESMEE! Dags att gå hem"

Efter bara några sekunder dök hon upp framför oss. Vi tog henne i varsin hand och gick ut. Sen började vi springa mot våran stuga i skogen. Renesmee bytte om till sin pyjamas och la sig direkt. Hon hade en stor dag framför sig imorgon. Det hade vi alla. Jag och Bella satt bredvid henne på sängen.

"Godnatt älskling"

Bella pussade hennes panna och reste sig upp.

"Jag lämnar er ensamma ett tag. Jag vet hur svårt det är för dig Edward"

Jag nickade och Bella lämnade rummet och stängde dörren efter sig.

"Min lilla flicka har blivit så stor"

Jag smekte hennes kind och la en hårslinga bakom hennes öra.

"Jag kommer alltid att vara din lilla flicka"

"Inte på samma sätt som förut"

Hon skakade på huvudet, men log.

"Minns du förra året när du och Jacob började dejta?"

Hon nickade.

"Du blev förbannad"

"Jag hoppas att du vet att det bara var för att jag älskar dig och är så rädd att förlora dig"

"Du kommer aldrig att förlora mig, pappa"

Jag log.

"Minns du för ett halvår sen, när du kom hem och berättade att ni skulle gifta er?"

Hon nickade.

"Du tog det bättre än förväntat"

Jag skrattade.

"Du ville att jag skulle lära dig dansa"

"Och det gjorde du. Nu kan jag dansa nästan lika bra som du"

Vi log.

"Pappa?"

Hon satte sig upp i sängen och jag tittade frågande på henne. Bella hade lärt henne att dölja sina tankar för mig så jag kunde inte höra vad hon tänkte. Hon reste sig upp och tittade på mig och log. Sen sträckte hon ut ena handen mot mig.

"Får jag lov, Mr. Cullen?"

Jag log och tog hennes hand.

"Självklart, Miss Cullen"

Jag reste mig upp och la min andra hand på hennes höft och började långsamt snurra runt med henne.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,_

_Without a care in the world._

_And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do,_

_She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"_

_"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

"Det känns inte som att det var längesen du var liten och jag fick dansa runt med dig medan du stod på mina fötter"

"Det var roligt. Du har alltid varit och kommer alltid vara den bästa pappan i hela världen"

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song,_

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

"Det är en ära att få vara din pappa"

"Och det är en ära att få vara din dotter"

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,_

_And I need to practice my dancin'"_

_"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

"Var du tvungen att bli så stor så fort?"

"Inte mitt fel, pappa"

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song,_

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

"Du är det bästa som någonsin hänt mig, det vet du"

"Du och mamma är det absolut bästa jag har"

_Well, she came home today_

_With a ring on her hand_

_Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned_

_She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away_

_but I need to practice my dancin'"_

_"Oh please, daddy please!"_

"Jag älskar dig Ness"

"Jag älskar dig pappa"

_So I'll dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I'll dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song,_

_(even one song)_

_Cuz all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

Jag avslutade dansen och lyfte istället upp henne och bar henne mot sängen.

"Pappa, sluta, jag kan gå"

Hon skrattade.

"Jag är ingen liten flicka längre"

Jag ignorerade henne och la ner henne i sängen och stoppade om henne under täcket.

"Godnatt, min prinsessa"

Jag pussade henne i pannan och gick mot dörren.

"Godnatt pappa. Älskar dig"

Jag släckte lampan och öppnade dörren.

"Älskar dig"

Så stängde jag min dotters sovrums dörr för sista gången. Om jag hade haft några tårar, hade de runnit ner från mina kinder just nu.

Låt: Steven Curtis Chapman - Cinderella


	2. I loved her first

Då är det över, bröllopet är över. Nu återstår bara festen som är till för att fira brudparet. Om det inte hade varit för Nessies skull, hade inte jag kommit dit. Varför fira när man på sätt och vis förlorat sin dotter? Men jag vet att hon skulle bli besviken och ledsen om jag inte kom dit. Och jag vet att jag måste hålla masken, hon ska inte få se hur ont det här verkligen gör i mig. Bella var stolt och glad, det syndes på henne. Men jag visste att hon också var ledsen över faktumet att Renesmee inte skulle bo med oss längre. Men hon var bättre än mig på att dölja det. Jag brukar inte direkt vara den känslosamma utav oss, men när det kommer till min dotter är jag knäsvag.

"Edward, kom. Vi går in nu"

Bella tog tag i min hand och tillsammans gick vi in i huset. Esme och Alice hade dekorerat hela nedervåningen med rosa och vita rosor. På många sätt såg det ut som det gjorde när jag och Bella gifte oss för snart nio år sen. Brudparet var redan där och allt eftersom anlände gästerna till festen.

"Titta, hon är så vacker"

Bella stod och höll min hand, medan vi tittade på när Renesmee och Jacob dansade.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each others face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

"Hon är lycklig, Edward"

Jag log.

"Jag vet"

Jacob kommer att kunna ge min dotter vad hon behöver. Han kommer kunna skydda och ta hand om henne. Det kunde jag inte förneka, hur mycket jag än ville att det skulle vara jag.

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one_

_She told me so_

_And she still means the world to me_

_Just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

Jag tänkte tillbaka några timmar. Precis innan jag och Renesmee skulle börja gå mot altaret, mot Jacob.

"Vi klarar det här, pappa"

Renesmee skrattade och jag tog hennes arm.

"Andas.."

Vi stod båda och koncentrerade oss på andningen innan vi långsamt började gå. Alla stod upp och tittade på oss och längst fram stod han, Jacob.

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

När vi kom fram släppte jag motvilligt Renesmees arm och vände mig mot henne.

"Jag älskar dig gumman"

"Jag älskar dig pappa"

Jag pussade henne på kinden och sen tog jag hennes hand och placerade den i Jacobs.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

Jag vände mig om och gick och satte mig på första bänken bredvid Bella. Hon tog min hand direkt när jag satt mig ner och kramade om den.

"Det gjorde du bra"

Hon viskade i mitt öra. Jag nickade bara.

"Edward, ska vi dansa?"

Jag väcktes upp ur mina tankar och Bella hade flyttat sig från min sida så nu stod hon framför mig. Jag log, men skakade på huvudet. Jag kände inte för att dansa.

"Jag hörde att en viss dam vill dansa"

Emmett stod framför oss och innan Bella hann svara drog han med sig henne och började dansa. Jag skrattade tyst. Sen tittade jag på Renesmee igen, som fortfarande dansade med Jacob, med sin prins. Hon såg verkligen lycklig ut och det fick mitt hjärta att smälta.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

När låten var slut så släppte Jacob Renesmee och hon började gå mot mitt håll.

"Pappa"

Hon kramade mig hårt.

"Vet du hur vacker du är idag?"

Hon log bara mot mig och jag log tillbaka.

"Vill du dansa med mig, pappa?"

Jag nickade och tog hennes hand. Vi gick ut på dansgolvet och började snurra runt.

_But I loved her first and I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"Jag älskar dig Renesmee"

"Jag älskar dig mer pappa"

Omöjligt.

Låt: I loved her first - Heartland


End file.
